Festin de Balle Spéciales II
by Lascka
Summary: La continuité de la traduction de la suite d'Omake de l'histoire "Real you", de Tsuk1Him3, Festin de Balles Spéciales. Parce que Reborn adore faire de la vie de Tsuna un enfer.
1. Chapitre 01

Salut !

C'est encore moi, et une nouvelle histoire. Mais pas tout à fait de ma création.

Je vous présente donc avec plaisir la suite de "Festin de Balles Spéciales" ! Voici la suite traduite par votre humble servitrice ici présente ! ^^

Sommaire :

La continuité de la suite d'Omake de l'histoire "Real you", de Tsuk1Him3, Festin de Balles Spéciales. Parce que Reborn adore faire de la vie de Tsuna un enfer.

Crédit :

Univers et personnages d'Akira Amano-sensei.

Histoire originale de Tsuk1Him3. Merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son travail !

Traduction de l'auteur ici présente, Lascka !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

- C'est enfin finit.

Verde leva la balle au niveau de ses yeux. Une balle d'un blanc familier, mais cette fois, elle avait de fine rayures blanches sur les côtés.

- Ça t'a prit assez longtemps…

Verde se retourna vivement dans la direction de la voix et vit son collègue Arcobaleno. Le scientifique imita le sourire mauvais de Reborn avant de retourner admirer son travail.

- Je l'ai altéré comme tu le souhaitais. J'espère que tout ceci va vraiment être aussi intéressant que tu me l'as promit.

- Bien sûr, répondit Reborn avec certitude.

* * *

Tsuna dormait, et était dans son merveilleux monde des rêves quand il sentit quelqu'un être à côté de son lit. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais n'y arrivait pas, ou plutôt n'avait pas assez de volonté pour réussir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de coup de feu résonna dans sa chambre, et il se réveilla en sursaut de son doux rêve. Il vérifia avec panique la présence d'une quelconque blessure sur son corps, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, confus. Il faisait très sombre, alors il alluma la lumière. Un coup d'œil sur son horloge lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin

_"C'était un rêve ? _Pensa Tsuna, incertain._Ç__a semblait réel…__"_

Il se tourna alors vers ce qui lui servait de tuteur.

_"Endormit. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve. Quel idiot je fais."_

Il gloussa. Il éteignit alors sa lumière avant de se rendormir. Sans savoir que son tuteur sadique était en train de sourire machiavéliquement dans son sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

Se réveiller en retard, se battre pour son petit-déjeuner, aller à l'école, rencontrer Gokudera et Yamamoto sur son chemin, leur parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur classe. Pas de combat, de voyous ou autre chose. Tsuna sourit.

_"C'est une journée tellement paisible…"_

- Alors j'ai prit ça comme un défit, et j'ai fini par l'exploser, dit fièrement Gokudera.

Yamamoto rit tandis que Tsuna se renfrogna. Il se tourna vers Gokudera.

- C'est-

Sa phrase fut coupée quand il rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba en arrière.

- Juudaime/Tsuna !

Gokudera et Yamamoto aidèrent rapidement Tsuna à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Herbivores ?

- Qu'est-ce que TU fous ! Cracha Gokudera à Hibari.

- Tu vas bien Tsuna ?

Yamamoto fronça des sourcils quand il ne reçu pas de répondre de la part du châtain.

- Tsuna ?

- Merde… Murmura ce dernier.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se tendirent et échangèrent des regards inquiets. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Juudaime, est-ce que vous avez juste dit…

Gokudera ne finit pas sa phrase.

Tsuna venait de lever les yeux. Il semblait ennuyé, en colère et… Timide ?

- Si tu veux me baiser, t'as qu'a le dire directement ! _Anata no koto ga kirai desu. Uso desu. Datte honto wa nnnnn~_ *1.

Tsuna venait de hurler et de chanter à la fois. Tous ceux qui écoutaient virent leur mâchoire se décrocher en entendant ça.

Hibari fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Herbivore ?

- _Honto no kimochi wo tsutaetai kedo moji moji toeto ga sore wo kobamu koko ze to iu toki iza to iu toki etto etto, ano etto, ano ettoeto_ *2. Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire… Murmura Tsuna, le visage rouge.

- Tu es en train de chanter le Vocaloid "Toeto", remarqua Yamamoto.

- Juudaime jure comme moi ! Rajouta un Gokudera blême.

Hibari se retourna rapidement et essaya de s'éloigner, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Et Tsuna agit en Uke, comme quand il fut embrassé par Hibari, acheva Yamamoto.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent se façon dramatique vers la forme s'enfuyant d'Hibari.

- Personne n'a embrassé le Juudaime, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tout haut Gokudera. Et il secoua la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. On ne saurait si quelqu'un l'aurait embrassé. Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui nous tombe sur la gueule ?

Des ricanements pouvaient être entendus tout autour d'eux. Puis ce fut suivit par un rire discret, mais qui déclencha une tempête de rire de la part des étudiants.

Alors, non… Aujourd'hui n'était pas un si bon jour.

1 - Paroles de la chanson Toteo. La phrase signifie : "Je te déteste. C'est un mensonge. Mais c'est vrai quand mêmeuuu~"

2 - Paroles de la chanson Toeto. La phrase signifie : "Je veux te dire mes sentiments, mais *rougit* Euh, mais je refuse quand tu dis "Salut !" quand tu dis "Allons-y !" Euh... Mmm... Euh... uhh..."

* * *

Voici pour la traduction du chapitre 1.

Un petit lien direct vers l'histoire originale :

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6205928 / 1 / Reborns_Special_Bullet_Fest

Vous n'avez plus qu'à enlever les espaces !

Aussi, si vous avez des envies particulières de combinaisons de particularité, merci de me les proposer, et je me ferais une joie de les transmettre à Tsuk1Him3 qui est, je le répète, l'auteur originale de l'histoire ! ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette traduction de chapitre ! Et à la prochaine fois !


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
